warrior
by racin-angels
Summary: inuyasha and kagome are friends when they were little but something happens to kagome and she doesnt remember inuyasha now ten years later hes back can he get kagome to remember and how does her dreams help.
1. Chapter 1

The beginning

It was a beautiful morning and all was well in the western lands or was it. you see at this very moment in the kingdom the oldest princess was having another one of her "little" fits her name was Kikyou." god this dress is completely ugly I just can not wear it to the ball!" Kikyou yell while she threw her chair at one of the maids. You see in just three days time it would be her 18th birthday and time for her to get a husband so her father is going to throw her a ball to celebrate her birthday and hopefully find her that husband. " my lady please calm down if you would like we shall make you a new dress." one of the maids tried to calm her down but like always it didn't work. " how dare you tell me what to do I should have your head cut off for such a thing!" " I am truly sorry my lady please forgive me" the maid said scared for her life. Kikyou only grinned at this she loved the power that she had over the people . And so she went on with her yelling but then again that's what she always did she would yell at the maids and watch them cower in fear before her.

On the other side of the kingdom 

"God damn kags why do we have to be related to her" sango said as her and her twin sister kagome sat up in a tree that over looked the village. Even though they were way out there they could still hear their sisters mouth. " you ask me that every day just be glad that in three days hopefully she will find a husband and be out of our lives forever" you see even though they are sisters half sisters I might add Kikyou and the twins don't get along. Kikyou's mother was a miko while kagomes and sangos mother was an angel. you see Kikyou is half dog demon half miko she looks completely human though. She has long black hair and dark brown eyes she took mostly after her mother she doesn't look like her father. The only thing that she got from him was his demon abilities like hearing that kind of stuff. But as for kagome and sango they are different. Kagome has long black hair with natural white highlights as does sango but their eyes are different sango has silver eyes with a hint of purple while kagome has silver eyes with a hint of red. You see since their mother was an angel and their father a dog demon it is just like they are full demon. Their abilities are a lot greater then those of Kikyou in fact kagome and sango are a lot better then Kikyou at anything physical. while Kikyou is surrounded by maids all day long and living the life of a princess kagome and sango couldn't stand that kind of life. so ever since they could pick up a sword they have been training at this point even at the age of 15 they are still the best fighters of all the land. Truthfully they do not want to be princesses so just to get away from that life they go down to their village and help around there. You see the villagers love them but like everyone else they did not like Kikyou. She made their lives a living hell when she could. " well my dearest sister" kagome said as she jumped out of the tree sango fallowing her. " I think it is time for our daily trip down to the village" " I do believe you are right sister" they both had a grin on their face as they climbed on their horses and raced down to the village. They would race down to the village every day. they love the feeling of the wind rushing past them as if they were flying. It was one moment that they felt truly free. As they made it down to the village they heard yelling of some of the villagers telling someone to leave going to see what the problem was they saw a family of inu demons heading into the village and by the looks of it they were badly injured. there was four males and one female the demon was holding the female while the other three males laid on the back of horses . When the villagers saw kagome they all got quite the demon spoke " my name is inu no taisho our village was attacked a couple days ago please my wife is badly hurt as for my sons and my self please help us" no one said anything right before the demon now known as inu no taisho was about to turned to leave thinking that like the other villages they were not going to help kagome still on her horse spoke which made in no taisho stop and look at her _" who is this girl." _he thought "what is the matter with all of you why are ya'll just standing around like this kaede I want them to stay with you I am leaving them in your care and hitomi I want you to help her juro I want you to ride up to the castle tell the king that a village was attacked and to have about a dozen men get ready tomorrow I will lead them to the village and check things out" one of the villagers spoke "my lady do you think it is wise to let those demons stay here" all of the villagers nodded their head in agreement. at this for the first time kagome got mad at the villagers "I gave you a direct order as your princess you will obey me now do as I say or you will be thrown into the dungeons do you understand me" the villagers looked shocked but none the less did as they were told sango never leaving kagome's side. Inu no taisho walked up to kagome and bowed while kaede took the others into her home. " I thank you princess for helping my family and I even though you did not have to." at this kagome and sango got off their horses. Kagome stood in front of a still bowing demon she put her hand on his shoulder to tell him to stand up " do not worry now you and your family are safe here we will do all we can to help your family tomorrow you will go with us to your village so you will need a lot of rest. When we get back you and your family can stay as long as you would like. And please do not mind the villagers they are not use to having demons come here with out looking for a fight." and as if they heard her two villagers came up to them. "we are most sorry my lady for disobeying you please for give us." "do not worry about it my friends now I want our guest to feel welcome here they just want help" "yes my lady" with that the villagers left happy that their princess was not angry with them. "thank you for all of this?" "I am terribly sorry I am kagome princess of these lands and this is my sister sango" " well I thank you very much princess kagome and princess sango for your hospitality" " like I said before don't worry about the only thing that matters now is that you and your family are safe" inu no taisho smiled at this " well thank you again princess" and with that he left to go and get some rest before tomorrows journey. Sango turned to kagome. "I heard of a village about two weeks ago that got

Attacked but father said not to worry about it do you think that this could be the same people?" " could be and if they are moving this way then it is only a matter of time till our village is hit we will go back to the castle and tell shippo to have our troops ready for battle and have them patrol the village and the castle have them all on duty till this blows over as for us we will take a couple soldiers with us just incase we run into trouble we leave at dawn." with that the girls told the villagers good bye and headed back to the castle to get everything ready and to get some rest for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

the village

It was a little bit before dawn when kagome and sango were about to leave to go to the village when their brother shippo came up to them.

"please be careful it is not safe to have two15 year old women go out like this"

"well it is not safe for a 16 year old to be head of the army you are always the first to battle but we cant stop you and anyways we have 5 good men coming with us" kagome said as her and sango got on their horses.

"just promise me that ya'll will come back alive I don't think I can live with Kikyou and her nagging all the time."

"I heard that." they turned around to see Kikyou standing with things in her hands.

"what do you want Kikyou." kagome said wishing that they can just leave.

"I'm going with you"

"what oh hell no your ass is staying here and you will stay in this castle." kikyou was still trying to get on her horse then kagome got a idea.

"and get ready for your ball that is in two days" kagome said trying againto get her to stay.

"fine then I will stay but I will go down to the village and check up on things while you are gone."

"NO you will stay here I already have men down there to handle things while I am gone stay away from the village do you hear me Kikyou." kagomes eyes stated going blood red Kikyou saw this and just let out a "fine" be for she turned around and went back into the castle.

" shippo I want you to keep her busy I don't care what you do just make sure she doesn't go to the village they are having enough trouble as it is and they don't need her down there making a bigger mess of things ok"

"as you wish my lady" bowing playfully kagome just rolled her eyes as her sango and her soldiers raced to the village.

On the way to the village

"do you think that shippo can keep her away from the village till we return"

"I hope so sango but just in case we will have some people at the village keep her out"

"how to you plan on doing that if one of them tries to stop her she will have them thrown into the dungeons."

"yes my dear sister but I have already thought of that and I have made seven necklaces I will give seven people at the village this and it will protect them."

"how" sango said looking at her sister doubtfully

"easy all of the necklaces have my signon it she cant touch them."

"you now that wont work for long"

"yeah I know that's why we have to hurry" kagome got a knowing grin on her face as her horse went faster sango just laughed and went to catch up with her sister. Leaving the men to wonder what just happened.

When they arrived to the village they got the strongest 7 people and gave them the necklaces and told them whats going on then they went to kaede to get inu no taisho.

When they arrived he was ready to go and with a few parting words to the village they were on their journey.

On the way to inu no taisho's village

Kagome and sango were leading the troops with inu no taisho leading them. For about the first thirty minutes into the trip n one said anything then finally inu no taisho spoke.

" lady kagome and lady sango I know you said not to worry about it but I want to thank you again for what you are doing for my family and I"

"your welcome" kagome told him it was no use to tell him not to worry about it if his is going to anyway why waste her breath.

" really you don't have to keep thanking us we are glad to help" sango said to him all he did was nod.

"well since we are talking about your family you havent told us anything about them or you really."

" yes, sango is right you may stay in the village as long as you like you my even live there but we need to know more about you."

"of course well I have 3 sons and my wife Izayoi my sons names are sesshomaru he Is the oldest he is the other two half brother he is a full demon. miroku he has short black hair and violet eyes he takes after his mother. Then there is his twin inuyasha he had dog ears and is wearing red he has silver hair and he has a bad temper."

inu no taisho lowered his head " inuyasha and miroku are only half demon" it looked like he was scared of something but what.

" please do not throw us out" he begged

_"wait did he just say inuyasha where have I heard that name" _but beforekagome could ask himsangointerrupted her

" why would we throw you out of our village" at this kagome forgot what she had been thinking and thought about what sango just said

"sir if you think that we are going to throw you out of our village just because two of your sons are half demon then I am offended" kagome said completely pissed off that someone would think that of her.

Sango was think along the same lines.

"please don't be offended you must understand where I am coming from we have gone to a couple of villages and they have all turned their backs on us because of my sons if you would not have help us then they would have surly died."

"I understand but believe me when I say that the village you are staying in now has demons half-demons and humans alike in there . We live in peace with each other like I said before you and your family are safe there." he looked at kagome and smiled and nodded.

Back at the village

Kikyou was heading right into the village when she was stopped by seven men.

" we are sorry my lady but we have orders from lady kagome lady sango and sir shippo to not let you pass so please turn around and go back to the castle." the leader spoke up with a smirk on his face.

That pissed Kikyou off. who did they think they were giving her orders like that

" I dont care who told you not to let me in iorder you to stand down or I will throw you into the dungeon"

" I'm afraid that you cant 'oh loving' sister" Kikyou turned around to find shippo standing there.

" and why is that" Kikyou asked getting very impatient.

" because they are under kagomes protection and not even you can do anything about it" shippo had a smirk in his face now

"what makes you think that thats going to keep them safe"

"because we all now that kagome couldkick your ass any day and she will beverypissed off if she found out you threw her men into the doungeon."it really was true kagome could kick her ass in fact ever one wounders why she hasnt done it yet.

kikyou glared at him then tured and went back to the castle.it was long for the village to find out and all you could hear was thevillagers laughing about the "oh so loved" princess not able to come into the village.

Kaede was on the front porch and she just shook her head " its about time lady kagome did something with that no good sister of hers"

"Ka..gome?" kaede turned around and gasped


	3. Chapter 3

The inu village

With kagome

After their little talk it got quiet again about four hours later inu no taisho spoke up.

"there it is" they rode up to it only to find bodies broken and thrown to the side and what once was homes now heaps of wood

" search the grounds look for any survivors and anything that might tell us who did this" kagome yelled at the troops like a truequeen.

kagome had asked inu no taisho but he said that he didn't know that all he knew was that they were demons he said that they wore all black and their faces was covered.

While her men searched the grounds her sango and inu no taisho help look for anyone that was still alive.

After about five hours of looking they were about to head back when kagome saw a little house near a river so while the rest of the people were packing up she snuck off to see what was in it.

When she got in to the house she could smell people….children she looked all over but didn't find anything then she heard a whimper she followed the sound and found a trap door she opened it up to find the village children hiding they looked so scared.

"its alright im not going to hurt you my name is kagome I am the princess of part of the western land I am here to help." what looked like the oldest one in the group stood up.

" why should we believe you, you are a demon."

" I will not harm you now come I will get ya'll horses and when we get back to my village I will have food bath and a bed prepared for you." the oldest one still did not believe her but some of the little ones started crying and came up and hugged kagome.

She looked sown with soft eyes when someone called her name.

She went outside to find sango.

"sango go and get me some horses for these children." she nodded and turned to leave she came back with inu no taisho when the kids saw him they ran up to him and started crying again.

It wasn't long before they were back on their way to the village.

Back at the village

"Ka..gome?"

Kaede turned around and gasped.

"Young man you should not be up your wounds have not healed yet." inuyasha looked at her then everything came rushing back to him

" father!" he started to panic

" please child do not worry your father is fine he went with the princess back to your village they left around dawn."

_"dawn" _he looked around and saw it was almost night fall.

"how long was I out for"

" since yesterday evening."

"how did I get here"

"your father came into our village you and two other boys were on horse back while he carried your mother. Young man you should really go and lay down you are not well enough to be up"

then it hit him he ran back into the house and ran to his mothers side after looking her over and found that she will be alright he looked at his brothers to see that they will be alright as well he sat up against the wall and waited for his father to return.

With kagome

She looked at the kids to find them all asleep. They were about thirty minutes from the village it was almost 9 and she was tired from the trip as was every one else. The men werestarting falling asleep

" I know ya'll are all tired but we are not home yet you need to stay on guard." and just as she said this about twenty thieves jumped out of no where. They started to attack

"you men guard the kids the rest of you come on."

they all got off their horses and started fighting kagome and sango was in the front it didn't take them long to beat them. After making sure that everyone was ok they headed back to the village.

As they entered the village you could hear some of the villagers yell that their lady was back. Kagome took the kids to kaede's to have them checked out.

"kaede they look alright to me but I would like you to look over them and have a place for them to stay also I want food prepared for then. How are the others doing."

"they are getting better one young man is up though but he is still in pretty bad shape." kagome nodded and told inu no taisho.He ran in side to see who was up.

" kaede I want to be informed first thing when they are all up I would like to talk to all of them understand."

"yes my lady"

"good now" she said as she turned to her men.

" go back to the castle and you may get some rest we well need you if we have to battle" they nodded and left.

" my lady did you run into any trouble while you were gone." kaede asked as kagome and sango sat down.

" just a little but we took care of it how about here was everything ok while we were gone."

"yes my lady everything was fine there was one time when lady Kikyou tried to get into the village but you plan worked perfectly"

" good, good well sango I think it is time we headed back to the castle" kaede stoped her

" my lady the young man wished to speak to you."

"alright come on sango lets go."

" my lady he just wants to talk to you" kagome looked at her funny but none the less told sango good night and watched her leave before she sighed.

" ok lets get this over with."

"yes my lady I will take you to him." kaede led her to one of the many sitting rooms. You see when someone gets hurt or sick they stay with kaede. So her home is pretty big.

" sir the lady is here." kaede said as she turned to leave. His back was still turned to her.

" what was it that you wanted to talk to me about" at this he turned around and kagome had to hold in a gasp. He was beautiful but he looked familiar

_"where have I seen you I don't forget a face"_

" you don't remember me do you?"

"I am sorry no"

"well first off my name is inuyasha and we have known each other for a long time kagome." kagome didn't understand

"what are you talking about"

"remember when we were just pups we both ran away and found each other and ever since then we would meet up there everyday."

"look I don't know what you are talking about but I think that you need to get some rest." she turned to leave but a hand on her wrist stopped her

" you probable don't remember cause when we were little you fell out of a tree and hit your head just do me a favor and at less try to remember"

" sir I think that you need some rest now if you will excuse me I have things I have to do good night" and with that she left.

"she will remember son just give her time." inuyasha turned around to see his father at the door.

"I hope your right" you see while kagome was out talking to kaede inuyasha explained everything to his father.

Back at the castle

" so what did he want to talk to you about kag."

"nothing I think he hit his head or something" sango just laughedat her sisterand said goodnightthen went to her own room.

Kagome laid on her bad and started thinking about inuyasha

_" I remember him from some where but that's crazy I have never meet him." _

_**" yes you have" **_her demon side said

_" oh really then where have I meet him ." _

_**" when you were younger but you cant remember cause you got hit on your head." **_she was making fun of her.

Her demon side was making fin of her

"_just leave me alone if you are just going to make fun of me"_

_**" as you wish my lady" **_then with a chuckle she went back in side not saying any more

_" damn demon wont leave me the fuck alone" _with that kagome laid down and went to sleep only to have what felt like a memory play in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

The dream

_I was in a clearing under a tree I have been here before. I heard something moving from the tree and looked up. _

_There was a boy sitting there he jumped down and sat next to me. I turned to him and looked at him funny _

_"who are you" he looked at me funny then chuckled _

_" very funny kags." _

_" I wasn't trying to be" I asked again ._

_"who are you." _

_" ok kags I will play along my name is inuyasha and im your best friend and you are mine." kagome looked at him like he was crazy _

_"I'm sorry but I don't remember you." _

_" ok kags its not funny any more." but when he looked at her she looked serious._

_"are you ok." he bent down to feel her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever when he knew he didn't he gave her another funny look but kagome ignored it she just sat there and tried to remember where she had heard that name before. _

_then all of a sudden she was falling out of the tree she was just sitting under not even a second ago. She heard someone yell her name then everything went black._

Kagome woke up panting

"_what the hell whats with that dream I have been having it every night for the past month" _then she was hit with memories.

Memories of her and a little boy. Memories of her and inuyasha.

_Flash back_

_A 5 year old girl ran threw the woods. _

_" he is always so mean he didn't have to yell at her like that." You see the little girl is named kagome and her father and her twin sango got into a fight about their older sister Kikyou now kagome didn't mean it when she said that he was always me really he was nice most of the time but he always took Kikyou's side but this time the twins took up for them selves. _

_you see Kikyou was being mean like she always was and push sango really hard in to a bush well kagome and sango went in side and told their dad but of course Kikyou denied it and her father believed her now her father and sango were fighting cause she couldn't believe that her father saw what Kikyou did but still took her side._

_so her dad hit her for arguing with him so kagome tried to protect her but her father just turned around and hit her. _

_So now she ran away from home. She ran into a clearing and collapsed by a tree and started crying . _

_A little boy was in the tree and jumped down. _

_" hey are you ok" startled kagome jumped back _

_" I..I'm…f..fine" kagome was still shacking. _

_"you dont look fine to me."_

_" i said i was fine." she looked really upset so if she wasnt going to tell him what was wrong he was goin gto make her forget it_

_"hey whats your name my name is inuyasha"_

_"my name is kagome" kagome and inuyasha sat under the tree for hours just talking about things. _

_from that day they were best friends about two years later inuyasha and kagome were sitting under the tree when inuyasha spoke. _

_" kagome I have something for you." he seemed a bit scared kagome looked at him with worried eyes. _

_"what is it inuyasha." he pulled out a small black box and handed it to her._

_Kagome opened the box and gaspedin the box there wasa silver necklace that had a silver cross pendent with a blood red jewel shaped as a heart right in the middle of it._

_Kagome turned to inuyasha to thank him but before she could do that inuyasha kissed her . _

_" I love you." and with that he jumped up in the tree. _

_Kagome blushed she then looked back down at the necklace inuyasha got her thinking that he had ran away she took the necklace out of the box and looked at it for a while before she put it on she heard someone moving up in the tree _

_" so he didn't run away" kagome though while getting up and with one big leap she was standing next to inuyasha. __He looked at her _

_" you don't have to wear it if you don't like it." He said with his head down kagome look at him for a moment wondering what had gotten into him then she smiled and gave him a hug _

_" inuyasha I love the necklace."he was happy that she liked the gift but he was sad she didnt love him or so he thoughtshe pulled away from the hug and looked him in the eyes and did the last thing that he thought that she was going to do. she kissed him _

_"and I love you to." inuyasha was so happy he was worried that she was going to push him away after he told her how he felt._

_After that everything was going good till three weeks later inuyasha and kagome were up in a tree and they fell asleep kagome rolled over and fell out of the tree and the last thing she heard was inuyasha yelling her name the everything went black. _

_She had fallen on her head inuyasha tried to get her before she hit but it was to late.He took her battered body back to the castle. _

_she had gone into a coma for about three weeks. Her father blamed him and told him if he ever came back then he would be killed even though kagome was in a coma she heard her father but when she woke up she didn't remember anything._

_End of flash back_

Kagome looked wide eyed at the wall

" holy shit" she turned her head and looked out side

_"its still dark" _she walk out to her balcony and looked over her land there was a full moon out that night and it light the land

_"beautiful" _she looked at the village and saw a dim light

_"who could be up at this hour"_ with that she got dressed in a white dress and she put on a black cape with a hood.

She snuck out of the castle and got her black horse shadow and rode to the village. When she got there everyone was in side asleep.

She then got a idea and went to the spot where her and inuyasha use to go. She sighed she was about to leave when ….

"out for a night patrol princess" kagome whirled around and looked at none other then inuyasha

" what are you doing up you should be resting"

"as should you princess" kagome just rolled her eyes about to turn around to return to the castle resisting theurge to jump off the horse and give her long lost friend a huge.

Inuyasha saw this and felt her distress.

" you remember don't you." she nodded

" it was a mistake to come here goodnight inuyasha"

" you cant run forever kagome."

"I'm not running inuyasha"

"yes you are why cant you talk to me."

_"why wont I talk to him its been so long since I have seen him." _kagome got off shadow and sat under the tree inuyasha following her.

"whats wrong with you kagome?" she didn't want to tell him. her father had told her that he was dead even if she didn't remember at the time he new it was only a matter of time before she did and he wanted her to think that he was dead.

She just thought that this was another dream and she didn't want to get her hopes up not after she remembered.

" my father said that you were dead I have been having these flash backs of when we were kids and it all came back to me tonight that's why I am here I just don't want to get my hopes up on you being alive just to have all of this to be another dream" she whispered with her head down.

Inuyasha looked at her shocked he reached over and hugged her.

" im here kagome and I wont leave you again" at this kagome stated crying for the first time in ten years.

They sat there that night talking. telling each other what has happened over the years inuyasha still had kagome in an embrace loving the fell of her in his arms once more.

They fell asleep under the tree that night feeling safe in each others embrace never wanting to let go not wanting to face the troubles that tomorrow will surely bring once they return to the village.


	5. Chapter 5

Argument 

Kagome woke up to feel something warm around her. She looked up to find inuyasha still asleep she smiled then she looked at the sky as if to thank the heavens for giving her, her friend back.

It looked like it was a bit past dawn she knew that sango would be looking for her but she couldn't bring herself to get up it just felt so right. So she fell into a light sleep.

Back at the castle

Sango was in the training room waiting for kagome.

" she's late" so she went up to her room only to find that it was empty.

"where the hell is that girl."

"_Maybe she's at the village checking on inu no taisho and his family."_ and with that sango went and got a horse and went down to the village

At the village

Sango went to kaede's only to find her sitting on her porch

" hello kaede have you seen kagome?"

" no I havent lady sango but I woke up this morning and one of inu no taisho's sons is missing do you think that he is with lady kagome?"

"I don't know but if she is not back by noon I'm going send out a search party."

Back with kagome

After about a hour kagome woke up again. She looked up at inuyasha only to find him wide awake and smiling at her.

"morning"

"morning how long have you been up" he snuggled closer to her

"not long" it was quiet for a while after that both just enjoying each others company. Then inuyasha spoke

"I can stay like this all day." he sighed kagome giggled

"so could I but it is almost noon and we really should be getting back soon."

"I know" he said sadly

" but that doesn't mean I want to go back just five more minutes." kagome giggled.

"ok" the five minutes passed way to fast for them

"do we have to go back kagome"

"inuyasha" kagome gave him a warning glance

"fine" inuyasha said kind of down. Kagome got an idea. She went to shadow and untied her and sent her back to the village .

"what are you doing"

" well inuyasha I thought that maybe you would like to race back to the village like we use to do" kagome had a grin on her face. Inuyasha looked at her for a second then grinned him self

"ready" inuyasha said

"set" kagome said while getting ready to run

"GO" they both yelled at the same time and took off running. Kagome and inuyasha were laughing the whole way back to the village

" im going to beat you inuyasha if you don't move" kagome said laughing

"yeah right I just want to make you think that you had a chance" inuyasha said running up beside kagome. They were laughing. The village was just over the next hill. When they were going down the hill kagome got in front of inuyasha

"I'm going to beat you inuyasha"

" yeah right" and with that inuyasha jumped on her back and sent both of them rolling down to the village and they were laughing and screaming at the same time.

Back at the village

Inu no taisho and sango were sitting out side of kaede's house when they heard screaming they looked up just in time to see inu no taisho's son jump on kagome

"KAGOME!" she yelled as she ran to kagome with her sword drawn ready to kill the mother fucker who dared attack her sister. When kagome and inuyasha stop rolling at the bottom of the hill inuyasha landed on top of kagome both still laughing then they heard sango and looked up.

Sango was running at them yelling inuyasha telling him to get off her sister sango was about to stab inuyasha when kagome yell and rolled over so her body covered his.

" kagome what are you doing do not protect this half-breed move out the way" this got kagome really pissed off. Kagome and inuyasha stood up kagome in front of inuyasha

" what the hell is you problem have you forgotten what you are what I am what we stand for what has gotten into you, you were the last person that I would have thought would have said something like that!"

"what the hell are you talking about he was attacking you!"

"he wasn't attacking me we were playing do you think that I would let myself be attacked by a demon. Do you think that I am that weak do you!" kagome yelled in her sisters face.

"don't yell at me kagome I thought you were in trouble and why are you taking up for him."

"you know what you said to him was wrong it was completely uncalled for he hasn't done anything to you when you saw me try to protect him you should have just ask what was going on instead of calling him a half-breed" their yelling had stopped but now they were talking to each other in a cold voice the kind of voice they use to talk to unwanted visitors.

The villagers wish they were yelling these two twins loved each other very much and almost never got mad at each other.

"so is this it you are going to take this mutts side" kagome started to growl and her eyes started to turn red.

"how dare you I wasn't taking anyone's side you know you are wrong for calling him that and don't you every call him that name again." it was sangos turn to growl and her eyes started to turn purple.

" what name half-breed or mutt don't give me orders kagome." and with that she started to turn away

"don't turn away from me sango." kagome growled

"is that a challenge kagome"

"it is if you make it out to be."

" fine with me top of the hill you and me one on one"

"your on"


	6. Chapter 6

The fight

Kagome and sango got to the top of the hill with inu no taisho inuyasha and some of the villagers following.

"please princesses don't do this." but it was to late they had turned full demon the angel half being pushed to the side kagome and sango started talking in dog so none of the villagers understood but inuyasha and his father did.

"don't want to fight sister. sango love sister. But sister mean to sango. why was sister mean." sango growled

" kagome love sister to but sister mean first. sister insult mate. sister mean to mate. when told to stop she was still mean to mate." kagome growled back inuyasha and his father gasped at this

"kagome cant forgive sister for what she has done." and with that they went at each other.

Punching and swinging to the villagers it was a big blur but inuyasha and his father could see what was going on then kagome and sango pulled their swords out kagome swung her sword at sango but missed her by a centimeter and got her sword knocked out of her hand sango stabbed kagome in the stomach everything stopped the villagers gasped kagome looked down at the sword then up at sango with a smirk on her face

sango jumped back and garbed kagomes sword while kagome just took the one out of her stomach then they were at it again sango started growling again

" give up. sister can not win this battle. sister is to blind with rage to win." with that so fast that not even inuyasha could see kagome had stabbed sango and had her sword to her neck

" kagome wins this battle. sister will apologize to mate. sister should have known she would not have won. sister will submit" kagome started to calm down she bent over to growl in sangos ear

"kagome may have won but kagome still love sister kagome forgive sister kagome knows sister was worried for kagomes life but sister still should not have said those words." kagome took the sword away from sangos neck both turning back to normal but neither one stopped growling

"sango sorry for being mean to sisters mate sango was just scared for sisters life" sango whimpered kagome look at he sister with soft eyes she put her hand on her shoulder for the first time looking over her and sango more worried about sango then herself

"sister hurt kagome take sister to kaede." sango looked at her

"sister hurt to"

"kagome more worried about sister then herself kagome fine" sango looked at her

"sister go to kaede to please" sango whimpered kagome nodded her head with a sigh her and sango walk to kaede's hut.

Kaede knew what was happening and already had a room and medical supplies out and ready for them. After about a hour of bandaging them up kaede let them go.

Kagome and sango walk out of the village side by side they went to the tree that over looked the village and climbed up it and fell asleep.

Sango was laying on the branch below kagome she heard someone coming as she opened her eyes she jumped down to see none other then inuyasha and of how inu no taisho described him it would be his twin brother miroku.

"are ya'll all right sango" inuyasha asked looking around for kagome.

"we are fine inuyasha kagome is up in the tree." she pointed to the top. Inuyasha nodded and before he jumped up the tree to kagome sango stopped him.

"I am very sorry for what I said earlier inuyasha I was upset please forgive me." inuyasha looked at her with hard eyes then they softened

"it is all right sango I understand." and with that he jumped up the tree to kagome.

"I don't think we have been introduced my name is miroku and I understand you are princess sango." She just nodded while she sat down at the base of the tree Miroku following her.

With inuyasha and kagome

Inuyasha jumped up to the branch kagome was on only to find her sleeping. He rubbed his head on her cheek while making a purring sound in the back of his throat trying to wake her up. It didn't take long though. He started growling in her ear

" mate ok" she just nodded while looking away she really wasn't listening to him all she really heard was him asking her if she was ok. Then it hit her he had just called her mate. I guess it did make since though even after all these years they still loved each other. He started growling again.

"mate sorry for making mate and sister fight mate didn't want you to fight mate was scared that you got hurt." he put his hand on her stab wound while still rubbing his head against hers. Kagome started to whimper

" mate sorry for making mate worry mate loves mate she doesn't want mate to worry so." with that inuyasha bent down and kissed her he looked her in the eyes talking normally now

"I love you to." he picked her up then sat her down in his lap and the both fell into a peaceful sleep

With sango and miroku

While kagome and inuyasha was up in the tree sango and miroku were at the base having a lovely conversation.

" so your telling me that you half sister Kikyou?" sango nodded.

"does this everyday." sango laughed but still nodded. You see they were look at the castle when they hear Kikyou start yelling that her dress wouldn't be finished by tomorrow then they saw a chair being throw out one of the windows.

"so how many windows does she go threw a day." miroku asked with a chuckle.

"on good days none but on any other day about three."

"and how many good days do you have."

" not many the last time we had a good day was about three months ago."

"damn and how did that happen."

" she wasn't here." sango and miroku sat at the base of the tree for about two more hours before hers and kagomes maid Rin came out

"my lady dinner is ready."

" thank you we will be in in a minute." rin nodded and went back into the castle.

" well I guess I better go" miroku said sadly.

"what you don't have to go you can come eat dinner with us. Kagome and I don't eat dinner with the family so you and inuyasha are welcome to join us." miroku smiled and nodded

" ok well let me just get kagome then." sango looked out at the tree

"kagome!" she waited for a minute but she didn't respond.

"kagome!." she yelled a little louder but still there was do response all of a sudden she and miroku barked at the same time really loud.

It startled inuyasha and kagome and they fell out of the tree inuyasha saw that he was about to land on top of kagome and at the last second switched them so kagome landed on top of him hard I might add

"oh my god inuyasha are you ok." kagome said while getting off of him.

"im fine just give me a minute." he said while trying to get up but a sharp pain ran up his side he gasped and fell back down.

" a long minute" he said while trying to catch his breath. At that moment rin came back out.

" my ladies your dinner is getting cold did you… oh my goodness what happened to him."

" rin I want you to prepare a bed in my room. And I want dinner brought to my room." she then looked at sango and miroku. As if getting kagomes silent message sango nodded.

"will lady sango be joining you." rin asked. Sango nodded.

"yes rin I will like you to bring dinner for 4 to my room and also have a bed prepared in sangos room as well."

"yes my lady" rin bowed as she turned to leave kagome spoke again.

" oh and rin."

"yes my lady"

"make sure no one knows that they are here understand."

"and we mean no one." sango said.

" yes my ladies."

" why" inuyasha and miroku asked at the same time.

"well this way no one will bother you."

"you mean Kikyou." they said at the same time. Kagome sango and rin just laughed and they all nodded. Rin turned to kagome

"no one will no my lady it will be done in a moment." with that she turned around to go and do as her lady has asked.

"are you alright to walk inuyasha does it still hurt ." kagome asked trying to help him walk. It still hurt him to walk but not as much he should be healed soon.

"it hurts a little but I will be fine" he started to limp up to the castle but sango and kagome stopped him. Sango was the first to speak.

"look the beds arent even made yet why don't you sit down and miroku and I will go and see how things are going we will send rin out when everything is prepared" kagome nodded to sango and then they left.

Kagome looked at inuyasha as she helped him lay down at the base of the tree she looked at him worried eyes he patted the spot next to him as she laid down. He snuggled up to her and she whimpered.

" is mate ok."

"mate ok. Mate just happy that mate was not hurt." she smiled and kissed him.

" I love you ." kagome said normally. He smiled

"I love you too." with that they fell asleep under the tree snuggled up to one another just happy to be in each others arms.

And that's exactly how miroku and sango found them.


	7. Chapter 7

_Pissed off kagome_

Sango and miroku looked at each other then looked back a inuyasha and kagome.

" what do you think we should do leave them here?" sango asked

"I don't know inuyasha doesn't like to show his soft side to anyone well I guess besides kagome I think we should leave them." sango nodded

" but don't you think that they will be pissed because we didn't wake them."

"no when they wake up they can do what they want lets just go before they wake up." sango nodded and they left.

_3 hours later with inu and kags_

Inuyasha was the first to wake up. He looked at kagome and smiled. He pulled her closer then started rubbing his face in her hair while making a purring sound that vibrated both of them. Kagome moved closer to inuyasha as she opened her eyes. She looked at inuyasha over her shoulder and smiled.

"hi" she whispered to him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"hi" he whispered back after he kissed her. Kagome looked up and saw the moon high in the sky. It must be late. Kagome looked at inuyasha and traced his face with her hand.

"I think we should go inside" inuyasha nodded and help kagome up. They started to head up to the castle but when they got close to it they saw a couple of guards at the front door.

" what do you want to do." inuyasha whispered to her kagome looked around. Her room was in the front of the castle. Kagome looked at inuyasha then got an idea.

"im going to go and distract them when they turn I want you to jump up to that balcony." kagome said as she pointed to a room that was on the third floor.

"When you get there what out side till I get there ok." inuyasha nodded as kagome made her way to the guards.

"my lady what are you doing up at this hour." kagome walk to the other side so their back were turned to inuyasha. She pointed off into the distance.

" I heard a noise coming from that direction did you happen to hear it as well." kagome lied as inuyasha made his way over to the castle. Both of the guards shook their head no. kagome looked off into the distance.

"did you just see that." both of the guards looked off into the distance. With one big leap inuyasha was on kagomes balcony.

"my lady I don't see anything are you alright." kagome smiled

"im fine there's nothing out there I was just making sure that you were on guard at all times well good night" and with that kagome rushed upstairs to her room.

When she got there inuyasha was still out side. Kagome checked her room then locked the do after she made sure one of the maids weren't in there. She walked over to her balcony and opened the doors.

Inuyasha was sitting on one of the hairs that she had out there. He looked up at her and she nodded her head to her room. He got up and followed her to her bed. They laid down on her bed and just stared at each other.

" im so glad that I am with you again after you got out of your coma I came back to see you but your dad said that you didn't want to see me again I was heart broken I loved you so much I didn't know what I would do with out you." he said hugging her close.

Kagomedidnt know this and it made her even morepissed off at her father. firstshe was pissed off atherfather for telling her that inuyasha was deadthen for telling inuyasha that she didn't want to see him.

He had no right to do that and she was going to speak with her father over this matter. He wouldn't get away with this. Inuyasha sensing her anger rubbed his head against hers while purring she seemed to calm down.

" don't be angry my love." inuyasha purred into her ear.

" im going to talk to my father in the morning." she said softly but by the way that she said it left no room for arguments. Inuyasha sighed but nodded anyways kagome knew what she was doing.

She knows that her father will try and get him away from her a soon as he finds out that he is back. Kagome looked at him and saw that he was upset but she had to talk to her father about this she leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you inuyasha I wont let him do anything to you. He cant split us apart I wont let him." kagome said knowing what was on his mind. He smiled and kissed her.

" I love you too." kagome closed her eyes and sighed while inuyasha pulled her even closer if that was even possible. She looked out side from where the moon was her father should be getting up in about 4 hours.

"we better get to sleep so I can talk to my father while you miroku and sango go down to the village." kagome said while she closed her eyes again.

" why do you want us to go down to the village while you talk to your father?" kagome looked at him

" because if my dad tries to do anything sango can get you and your family away from the village while I try to stop him." that really isn't something that you would say to your over protective boyfriend. Inuyasha anger rose.

" I don't care if that bastard is your fucking father if that asshole lays one mother fucking finger on you I will tear his fucking head off." inuyasha yelled kagome put her hand over his mouth. everything was quiet. kagome got up and stuck her head out of the door no one was coming. Good. She closed the door and went back to inuyasha.

"baby you have to be quiet ok don't worry everything is going to be fine ok." she said softly as she looked into his eyes. Inuyasha nodded.

" I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you because of me again." kagome looked at him weird.

" what do you mean again."

"you when into the coma because of me." he lowered his head.

"what inuyasha that wasn't your fault."

"yes it was I should have caught you but I wasn't fast enough." kagome kissed him then looked him in the eye.

" you saved my life inuyasha. you are the one that brought me to the castle . If it wasn't for you I would be dead. Please don't blame yourself for that you didn't do anything wrong." inuyasha nodded.

"I love you kagome I always have and I always will" with that he kissed her they pulled away when air became an issue. Kagome kissed him again

"I love you too inuyasha. I love you so much." they hugged each other when they pulled away from each other they heard a knock on the door. Kagome looked at inuyasha and he got up and hid in the closet. Kagome got up and answered the door. It was sango and miroku.

"what are you doing up so late." sango looked at her weird.

"kagome its after 6."

_"I didn't know it was already 6 damn"_

" where's inuyasha." sango said as she and miroku walked into the room. Shutting the door behind them and locking it kagome made her way over to her bed while calling to inuyasha that it was alright to come out.

They sat on her bed while she explained what was going on to sango and miroku.

" kagome I don't think you should talk to him alone let me go with you." kagome shook her head.

" if he tries to do something they would have a better chance with one of us with them. Sango sighed her sister was right and she knew it. They all got up as kagome gave sango and inuyasha a hug as they headed down to the village.

Kagome took a deep breath as she walked into her fathers office to find him sitting at his desk. He looked up at her.

"yes" he said wanting to get back to work.

" we need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Father daughter talk

"oh really and what about" he said as he put the papers that were in his hand down.

When kagome tells him that they needed to talk it was very important.

" when I was just a pup you told me that a boy named inuyasha was dead did you not an you told him that I wanted nothing to do with him." her father looked at her wondering how she knew that.

" yes my dear I did."

" why"

"why what?"

" don't play stupid with me why would you lie about something like that and why would you tell him that what did he do."

" dear I don't know what you are talking about that young man is dead I have not lied to you." both of their anger was rising.

Kagomes cause her father was lying to her face and her father cause kagome was raising her voice at him. Kagome tried to stay clam but it didn't work.

" I cant believe you. Are you actually going to sit there and lie to me in my face."

" kagome like I said before I don't know what you are talk about."

"he's not dead, in fact he is alive and healthy." her father looked at her shocked.

" what are you talking about." he didn't understand he had paid some people to kill the boy. He got a letter back that said its done did they not do there job.

" what do you mean by that do I need to spell it out for you (h.e.) he (I.s.) is (a.l.I.v.e.) alive is that better. did you understand me that time" " don't take that tone with me kagome how would you know if he was alive or not."

"use that small brain of your if I know he's alive and he told me what you said don't you think that…." kagome stopped waiting for him to catch up

"where is he." her father growled out.

" why should I tell you what are you going to do."

" kagome where the fuck is he." her father jumped out of his chair and pushed her into the wall. Kagome stood up straight again.

" im not going to tell you and even if you found him you wont be able to get to him." kagome looked him right in the eyes he was getting very pissed off his eyes started to change.

Kagome saw this but did not fear him. This only pissed him off even more.

" and why do you think that when I find him im not going to do anything to him. When I find him I will kill him." he growled out.

" your going to have to get threw me first." kagomes father started growling looking like he was about to attack.

" you wont win this kagome." her father said trying to calm down before he did something that he was going to regret. Kagome was claming down to.

"why don't you like him why do you want him dead what did he ever do to you?" there was silence kagomes dad turned around and went back to his chair and sat down.

" he tried to kill you kagome I already told you this."

" no he didn't try to kill me what makes you think that he did."

" that day when he brought you back here it looked like you got attacked by a wild animal." kagome was getting mad.

" one inuyasha is not a wild animal don't you dare refer to him like that again and two I fell out of a tree he brought me back here if it wasn't for him I would have died so you should be thanking him not trying to kill him." he father always had his head shoved up his ass. Her father glared at her.

He got back up and walked over to her

"don't tell me what to do maybe he should have left you out there im sure he would have took care of you then both of you could live out side like the animals that you are." then with that he slapped her. Hard.

Kagome went flying into the wall. She got up.

" don't you ever touch me again you have no right to talk about inuyasha like that he's more of a man then you'll ever be." and with that she went flying into another wall as he father hit her again. She got up again.

"where the hell Is he kagome I wont ask again." kagome glared at him.

"you want him you will have to get past me first."

"very well" with that her father jumped on her. Kagome kicked him off and stood up fast. Her dad fallowing shortly.

" now kagome just tall me im your father I don't want to hurt you."

"bullshit you are not my father he wouldn't even think about laying a finger on me like that." with that she punched him hard.

"don't you ever touch me again." she turned around to leave but her father grabbed her arm and threw her at the wall.

With that they started to fight. By the time it was done both of them where pretty fucked up.

Her father had backed away. He looked down shocked at his claws that had is own daughters blood on them. He reached out to her.

" kagome im sorry." but kagome backed away.

"you wont touch him. I wont let you." and with that she left. Her father fell in his chair. He put his face in his hands.

"what have I done."

Kagome walked out of the castle ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone. She went to her horse and took the cape that was hanging up she put it on and put the hood over her head then took off to the village.

When she got there she looked around but didn't find sango or any of the inu family.

So she went to kaede's. she walked in to find her sitting in one of the living rooms.

"where is sango and the others." kaede turned around and looked at kagome with a worried look. The only time when kagome had her hood on is when she didn't want people to know who she was or she got into a fight and got fucked up.

"sango heard you yelling so just to be safe she took the inu family away from here inuyasha said he knew of a place somewhere that you will be able to find him that's all he said then they left."

"thank you kaede" and with that kagome hurried to hers and inuyasha's spot. She arrived to find inuyasha up in the tree and every one else sitting at the base of it. Sango was the first to see her.

"kagome" she yelled as she ran to her. Inuyasha was next to her only a few moments after sango reached her.

Sango was the first to say some thing.

"what happened are you ok." kagome still had the hood on her head.

"I need to talk to you sango." she nodded and fallowed kagome.

"what is it." kagome took off the hood and faced sango. Sango gasped.

"that son of a bitch." sango yelled. Inuyasha and the rest ran up to them to see what was wrong.

They all gasped. Kagome had bruises all over her.

It looked like about 20 powerful demons jumped on her all at once and she didn't fight back. Inuyasha started growling.

At first it was soft but then it started getting louder.

"im going to fucking kill him!" his eyes turned red.


	9. Chapter 9

More shit

"inuyasha please calm down." kagome desperately tried to hold him back as he made his way to the castle.

"I will kill him for ever laying a hand on you." kagome jumped in front of him. She put her hands on his chest and pushed.

" inuyasha clam down now." sango and the rest of them stayed back they knew that they couldn't do anything.

if there was anyone that could calm inuyasha down it would be kagome. so they went back to the tree to give them some time alone.

After about 5 minutes kagome had finally gotten him to calm down enough to talk to him. lucky for her she had done it before they had reached the village.

His eyes were back to normal but the purple lines were still on his cheeks.

" inuyasha please you need to calm down."

" how the hell are you going to stand there and tell me to calm down when some fucker put his hands on you." kagome put her hands around inuyasha's neck and kissed him. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

" please let me handle this. I want this to go as smoothly as possible. If we fight it would be a good one but we wont win." kagome said as she rubbed inuyasha's cheek with her hand.

He turned his head so she wouldn't touch him. He was pissed.

Some asshole hit his soon to be mate and she wasn't letting him do anything about it.

Kagome moved his head so he would look at her.

"please love let me handle this." inuyasha still didn't like it.

"fine but if he touches you again I will fucking kill him." kagome just sighed about to turn and walk away.

Inuyasha grabbed her and pull her in to a hug. They stayed like that for a minute before he pulled away and looked her in the eyes the lines on his face bow gone

" I lost you once because of that man I wont let it happen again." with that said inuyasha bent down and kissed her.

Inuyasha walked them over to a near by tree and laid down with kagome pull tightly to him.

" I love you" inuyasha said as he kissed her kagome smiled as they pulled away.

" I love you too." with that they both fell into a light sleep.

But unknown to them someone was watching.

At the same time with the king

"what have I done to my little girl." the king was talking to himself feeling really ashamed of what he had done.

"father I heard yelling is everything alright." Kikyou was standing at the door.

The truth was she was listening close by she knew what was said and what happened. She saw what her father had done to kagome. Kagome had done some damage on her father as well.

His left eye was swollen and he had bruises everywhere. He didn't look as bad as kagome but he didn't look to good either.

_"she dissevered it and more he should have killed her. But that would have been quick and painless. No she needed, needs to suffer." _her father look at her for a second.

" everything is fine Kikyou just…… go and get ready for your ball" he said as he tried to find an excuse for her to leave. Kikyou nodded and went back to her room.

One of the maids were in there waiting for her.

"where are my sisters." Kikyou asked her knowing that they were not in the castle and by the way kagome looked she wouldn't be at the village either.

"the last time I saw lady kagome she was heading down to the village."

"and how long ago was this."

"oh it was about ten minutes ago my lady." Kikyou nodded and turned to leave the room.

" what about your ball my lady you have to get ready for it."

"get everything ready I wont be long." and with that she turned and left the room.

She went down to the sables and got a horse. She took off toward the village when she got there she looked around but didn't see kagome or sango.

So she went to kaede's hut. She found her sitting o her front porch with a cup of tea. Kikyou didn't even get off of her horse.

" where are my sisters I know you know where they are." kaede looked at her for a moment before she answered.

" my lady I don't know what you are talking about." Kikyou glared at her.

" women if you want to live you will tell me where they went."

"my lady I can not tell what I do not know." Kikyou glared at her again she got off her horse walked up to kaede and slapped her.

" where are my sisters." Kikyou was yelling now and the villagers were looking.

No one said anything. Kikyou raised her hand to hit kaede again when one of the villagers yelled out.

"I saw them go into the woods." Kikyou smiled she got back on her horse.

She was about to take off when she turned and looked at kaede.

" you better pray that kagome can help you cause if not you will be thrown into the dungeons and whip for lying to your princess." and with that she headed to the woods.

she was riding when she found sango and the others near a tree but no kagome. So she went to looked for her.

She heard talking and stopped to listen. It was kagomes voice.

She got off her horse and tied it to a tree. She walked closer to her sister but then someone else started talking and he seemed pissed.

Finally she got close enough to hear and see what was going on and thanks to a counseling spell her mother taught her before she died they didn't even know that she was there.

The guy turned his head away from kagome.

_" that must be inuyasha." _Kikyou thought as she watched from behind a tree.

Kagome moved his head so he was looking at her.

"please love let me handle this." Kikyou was a bit confused no one said she was smart.

Kikyou was knocked out of her thoughts when inuyasha started speaking again

"fine but if he touches you again I will fucking kill him." now Kikyou may not have been that smart but from what she had just heard they were talking about her dad.

kagome sighed and she looked like she was about to turn and walk away.

When inuyasha grabbed her and pull her in to a hug.

They stayed like that for a minute before he pulled away and looked her in the eyes

" I lost you once because of that man I wont let it happen again." with that said inuyasha bent down and kissed her then pulled away slowly.

Inuyasha walked them over to a near by tree and laid down with kagome pull tightly to him.

" I love you" inuyasha said as he kissed her. kagome smiled as they pulled away.

" I love you too." Kikyou couldn't believe her eyes or ears.

She started walking back to her horse when she stopped dead in her tracks.

What a better way to get to kagome then to get to her lover.

Kikyou started to smile.

A plan already forming in her head.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been three hours since they last heard from kagome and inuyasha.

" that's it im going to go and look for them." sango started getting up.

" please lady sango clam down everything will be alright." miroku said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know that. my sister is out there with someone that if he turns full demon as you say that he wont know who is who. So he could be attacking my sister right now and we wouldn't even know it. Im sorry I will not clam down and im going to go and find my sister." she turned around and started walking away.

Miroku shook his head and walked after her. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

" lady kagome is fine. My brother is not going to hurt her. I know that you are worried about her but---" sango cut him off

" no you don't understand if you understood you would let me go damn. I wont let your brother hurt her."

" why do you think that he is going to hurt her. you don't trust him. What did he ever do to you. What is your problem with him!" miroku yelled getting up on her face.

"shes all I have left." sango yelled pushing him back everyone got quiet.

"I will do what ever I have to, to keep her safe and with me. I almost lost her once I wont let it happen again. im sorry if you still do not understand miroku." she turned around and ran into the woods.

With inuyasha and kagome

Inuyasha looked down at the beauty in his arms and smiled. He rubbed his hand against her cheek but pulled it away when she flinched.

He looked over her face it was getting better. Her being half demon and half angel paid off all marks should be gone in a couple hours.

He look up at the sky it looks to be a little past noon. He felt kagome move and looked down at her.

She was staring at him with a small smile on her face.

"hi" her voice was quiet but he could still hear her as If she had yelled it.

"hi."

"how long have we been here." she said looking up to the sky.

" a couple hours it seems to be a little past noon." kagome nodded.

She then remembered something that she wished to forget. Today was Kikyou's birthday and her ball.

"damn it why today."

" what do you mean why today?" kagome looked at him a bit disappointed.

"today is Kikyou's birthday father is throwing a ball for her. It starts right before night fall." kagome got up and stretched.

Inuyasha watched as her. Kagome had just said something but he wasn't listening.

She saw this and followed his eyes. Hers widen as she saw what he was looked at. her shirt had come undone a little at the top and showed off the top of her nice full size boobs.

She looked back at him to find him still staring but this time he had a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Kagome shook her head as she buttoned up her shirt that seemed to knock inuyasha out of his little fantasy.

He looked at her for a second before he said anything.

"im sorry did you say something." kagome shook her head and turned and started walking away.

" hey were are you going." she didn't turn around.

" im going to go and find my sister the we are going to go back to the castle to get ready for tonight I already told you inuyasha." he looked down for a second then looked back up.

Kagome was gone.

He was on his feet in a second as he stuck his nose in the are and sniffed for her.

When he finally found which way she went he started running after her.

With kagome 

She had turned to inuyasha to find that he wasn't looking so she took off running.

She wasn't watching were she was going and ran into something and fell to the floor. She looked to her side to find sango.

"sango I was just coming to look for you we don't need anymore problems so I think we at least need to make an appearance at Kikyou's ball tonight." Sango looked at her for a second wondering what the hell she was talking about.

Then it hit her.

" do we have to. I don't want to go." kagome just shook her head.

" we have to at least go for a couple of minutes." sango nodded.

" ok here's the plan we go and we watch Kikyou go down the stairs grab something to eat then leave."

" sango!"

"what?" kagome shook her head then smiled

"that's a really good idea of course I was just going to say we say hi to the guests grab something to eat then leave before Kikyou gets there."

" you know what kagome I think your right I like that plan better." they started laughing then stopped when they heard people heading there way.

They looked around for a second then heard nothing. They looked at each other and got up and started heading back to the village.

" so sango what were you doing out there by yourself anyways."

" looking for you I don't trust inuyasha enough to have him turn full demon with just you there." they stepped out of the woods and were now about to go down the hill that would lead them to the village.

" sango look I know that you worry about me a lot and I worry about you too but believe me when it comes to inuyasha I can handle him." just then someone jumped on kagome and both her and her attacker started rolling down the hill.

when they reached the bottom kagome was laying on top of her attacker she lifted her head and look into his eyes. She then slaped him upside his head.

" inuyasha are you crazy you scared the shit out of me." he smiled at her and rolled them over so he was on top of her.

He bent down and kissed her. He gave her a smile that scared the live shit out of her.

He started tickling her which ended up them wrestling on the ground. They were laughing the whole time.

Sango and the others were still at the top of the hill just watching.

Sango just shook her head and headed down the hill. Kagome kept yelling at inuyasha in a playful way to get off.

The others had finally reached the bottom when they heard someone yelling.

"guards take him to the dungeons." with that the laughing stopped as the castle guards grabbed inuyasha off of kagome and chained him up.

Kagome stood up once inuyasha was off of her to look at the person that gave such a command.

She came face to face with none other then Kikyou.

" what the hell do you think you are doing release him at once. He has done nothing wrong."

"yes he did he attacked you." Kikyou said with a smile on her face. Kagome started growling.

"release him" kagome said walking over to inuyasha but four guards blocked her path.

They wouldn't make eye contact with her.they didnt want to do this but an order was an order and they had to do what they were told no matter how much they disliked it.

Kagome growled louder warning them if they did not do as she had said she would attack.

They all had fear in there eyes but stood there ground. Kikyou smiled grew wide if possible.

" he is to be taking to the dungeons to await his punishment." she started to turn away kagome fallowed or at least tried to fallow the guards were in her way her eyes started to go red.

Kikyou looked back at kagome.

" oh and one more thing his punishment will be-."

"death." kagome looked over the guards to see who had said that.

Her eyes widened

"father"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kagome started growling again signaling to sango to get ready for a fight. Sango nodded miroku and the others were lost so sango just told them to trust her and fallow there lead. they nodded.

" I will not let you take him." kagome growled out as her and sango started fighting the soldiers.

Miroku and sesshomaru looked at each other then back at the girls. One of the guards hit sango. Miroku took off running and started fighting as well.

"oh what the hell." sesshomaru said moments before he went in to help them.

After a few minutes kagome finally got threw and started running towards inuyasha. guards surrounded him.

Her father had, had enough of it so with one leap he was in front of inuyasha everything stopped kagome looked at him. He had his sword to inuyasha's throat.

" calm your self child or I will give him his punishment where he stands." he told one of the solders to keep the sword to his throat.

With that they turned and headed back to the castle.

Kagome started growling her eyes turning red. Sango walked up to her trying to calm her down it didn't work.

Kagome jumped up into the trees as she followed her father and everyone back to the castle.

Kagome jumped to a tree that was in front of the group her and inuyasha made eye contact

" _don't worry inuyasha I will get you out of there even if I have to go in your place."_

"keep moving" one of the guards said pushing inuyasha.

Kagome started growling. Her dad looked up at her and smirked.

They finally made it back to the castle. Kagome knew she would have to think of a plan to get him out of there.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when her father started to speak.

" take him to the dungeon" inuyasha looked up at kagome one more time before he was pushed into the castle.

_" I will get you out of there just give me time." _kagome knew that she didn't have much time before his punishment was carried out.

Her dad planed on doing it at dawn.

She will go and talk with sango. Before she turned around her father spoke.

" kagome I know your there come down here." kagome jumped down

" I wasn't trying to hide." her father shook his head.

" I want to see you and sango at the ball tonight." kagome glared at him.

"why did you take him." her father turned around and started walking in side.

"I want to see you and sango at the ball tonight." and with that he walked into the castle. Kikyou came up behind her.

"see you at the ball tonight _sis_." kikyou smiled at her then turned to walk away.

Kagome started growling. she walked up to kikyou and put her hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"bitch" with that kagome pulled her fist back then swung. She hit kikyou right in the eye. Kikyou fell back holding her eye. She started crying.

" watch your back kikyou" with that kagome turned around and headed back to the village.

When kagome got back to the village every one was sitting on kaede's porch waiting for her.

" kagome" sango jumped up and ran over to her.

"what happened." kagome looked at her. Sango gasped.

Kagome had been crying. This is the first time in ten years that even she has seen kagome has been cry.

" he plans on killing him at dawn come on sango we have to get ready for the ball tonight." kagome turned around and started walking away.

Everyone stared in shock at kagome. Miroku stood up.

" so thats it we arent even going to try to save him we are just going to let himdie. kagome I thought you loved him are you just going to let him go just like that." sango stood up

. "what do you want us to do miroku even if she wanted to save him she cant." this whole time kagome was think of a way to get inuyasha out of there then finally she found a way.

She got a big smile on her face. She turned around and looked at sango. Miroku started to speak before kagome could.

"fine then if you wont save him then we will, come on." inu no taisho shook his head as did kagome. Kagome spoke up.

"miroku calm yourself. If you just run in there you will have the same fate as your brother is getting. The only ones that can get close to him would be me or sango now sango we have to go and get ready for the ball tonight." sango looked at her

"you have a plan don't you" kagome smiled again finally they caught on.

"Come lets go into kaede's hut and I will explain it to all of you." they got in kaede's hut and sat around in a circle around the fire.

" this is what is going to happen sango and I are going to sneak ya'll in while we go to the ball tonight. Most of the guards are going to be there. So we can keep them distracted. I will give ya'll directions to get to the dungeons you will go there and get inuyasha and get out." they started walking out of her hut. Kagome held up her hand and pointed west.

"after you get out go west get as far away from the castle as possible tonight after kikyou makes her appearance then sango and I will leave the castle and catch up to you guys." sesshomaru looked at her.

"and how are we going to get past the guards."

"by any means necessary. Your best bet is to knock them out then tie them up." they nodded.

"ok make sure that your stuff is packed go and put them by the tree that we were at this morning. Get some horses to after you get inuyasha I don't want you to come back here if someone sees you the village will be the first place they will go to. Now come sango we have to get ready for the ball." with that everyone went there separate ways.

_" be patient my love I will get you out my biggest worry is father sango can take care of kikyou." _sango and kagome had made it back to the castle and had already packed there things and were ready for the ball. Rin came in she had a black eye.

"rin what happened.who did this."

"its nothing my lady I was sent here to help you get ready but it seems you already are."

"rin" rin sighed and looked down.

"it waslady kikyou." kagome growled.

"rin I want you to pack your things we are leaving tonight." rin looked shocked

. "I will explain later just put you stuff with ours and stay in here till we come for you ok." rin smiled and nodded she left to do what kagome had told her to do. Kagome turned to sango.

" come on sango its time." she nodded they made sure everything was ready and left.


	12. Chapter 12

The rescue

Kagome and sango made it down to the ball. Just as they expected most of the guards were there. There father walked up to them.

"nice to see that you could join the party girls." he notice that they were looking at all of the guards.

" they are here to make sure that you girls stay here." they glared at their father and turned and walked away.

They went to the balcony and sat down at spot where their father can see them.

Below the balcony there was a door that leads out from the dungeon that's where they will be coming out of.

The door was locked on the outside.

They stood up and leaned over the edge so they could look down.

the horses and all of there stuff along with rin and Izayoi where down there.

They passed rin on the way down to the ball and told her to go wait down there so when the guys are out they can just get on a horse and leave.

Kagome was going to bring rin with them in the first place so they already made up the seating arrangements.

rin would ride with sesshomaru. miroku had a horse to himself as well as inuyasha and of course inu no taisho and Izayoi would ride together there was a total of six horses.

Kagome and sango had wanted to ride with the boys but knew they had to leave before kagome or sango could.

Kagome sighed before her and sango turned around.

Kikyou was about to make her entrance then once that was over her and sango would go back out to the balcony and wait for inuyasha and the rest to come out and leave.

With the rescue team

The guys were making their way down to the dungeon.

Kaede had given them something to hide there scent but it wouldn't last long they were going to have to hurry.

They made it to the dungeon with no problems. They looked around till they found the ceil inuyasha was in.

There was six guards at his door. They looked pasted them to inuyasha.

From what they could see they had beaten him.

Hiding as best they could and trying not to make a sound they made their way over to his ceil.

In a second they had all six guards out cold. Miroku grab the keys and opened the door.

They tried to get inuyasha to wake up but he was out cold.

Inu no taisho grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.

they ran to the door that was at the back of the dungeon.

They opened the door to find rin and Izayoi waiting for them. Izayoi ran up to them.

"oh my what have they done to him." inu no taisho shook his head.

" quick get on the horses inuyasha will ride with me Izayoi take his horse we must hurry."

Back with kagome

Kikyou had already made it down the stairs and was now talking to her guest.

Kagome and sango made their way back to the balcony they looked over and saw that everyone was there and were about to take off. Kagome looked more closely.

Inuyasha was hanging over inu no taisho horse.

"Dear god what have they done to you." sango seeing inuyasha put a hand on kagomes shoulder.

" when they are in a safe place we will come back to deal with father." kagome nodded.

They took one more look back at the ball kikyou was talking with their father when a guard came running into the room and right up to their father.

"shit" kagome and sango said at the same time before they jumped over the balcony and landed next to inu no taisho.

" go go you must hurry go." with that they took off.

Kagome and sango jumped in their horses and headed after them.

They hear some one shouting and looked back they saw their father standing on the balcony as he pointed in their direction.

All of a sudden about thirty guards started chasing them. sango and kagome looked at each other and got a smile on their faces.

Together they have dealt with more powerful demons and a greater number before. These guys would be easy to take care of.

Kagome and sango sped up they got beside inu no taisho.

"damn your father doesn't give up does he." inu no taisho was at the back making sure his family got to safety first.

"no he doesn't... inu no taisho." kagome looked at sango sadly knowing that they were going to have to leave them to fight the solders they might not find them again.

"yes kagome." feeling her distress.

"take care of rin for us. And when inuyasha wakes up tell him……. Tell him that I love him." with that kagome and sango stopped and got their weapons out.

Inu no taisho stopped along with everyone else.

"kagome we wont leave you two to fight alone."

"yes you will now go get your family to safety go hurry before they catch up we will hold them off go." lady Izayoi spoke.

"kagome if you and sango must hold them off then do that but please hurry and come back to us." kagome and sango smiled and nodded.

They heard the solders getting closer. Kagome started to panic.

"go! Hurry get out of here." they took off kagome and sango turned around and rode up to where there was still a distance between them and the solders but close enough for the solders to see them.

When the solders saw them they stopped. Kagome moved her horse forward a little.

" go back, leave, go back to the castle!" kagome yelled. Souta moved forward some.

"and do what. Tell the king that on your order we returned. Then have my men throw into the dungeon. As much as I want to turn back kagome I cant not, not with out inuyasha!"

" they are gone you wont find him or any of them for that matter and you wont fallow them ether you will have to get by us first!"

"kagome I don't want to fight you!"

"then don't!"

"what do you want me to do kagome my men and i cant go back to the castle!"

"then don't!"

"whose going to take care of the village!" kagome looked down he had her there.

"go back to the castle tell the king that you lost us knowing me and sango if we wanted to we could have lost you if the chase went on any longer. don't worry souta this isn't the end. Sango and I will return soon after we know that inuyasha and the rest of the are far enough away to be safe from the king."

with that kagome and sango turned to leave but her brother yelling stopped them.

"I cant believe you. You and sango are going to leave me with kikyou shows how much you love me." they started laughing

"how long are ya'll going to be gone for. Kagome and sango looked at each other nodding there heads they turned back to souta.

"Give us a month."

"WHAT YOUR GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE FOR A WHOLE FUCKING MONTH WITH KIKYOU DO YOU FICKING HATE ME OR SOMETHING!" kagome and sango started laughing again.

"bye souta see you soon!" and with that they were off to find the others.


End file.
